Hug Me
by Sky Yuu
Summary: [Haehyuk] too lazy to make summary. [M] untuk Menjurus (?)


**Hug Me**

 **Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae**

 **Semi M[enjurus] (?)**

 **No proofreader, Typo(s), OS**

 **This story is mine**

 _ **Enjoy~**_

Angin musim semi yang mulai menghangat berhembus di celah gedung-gedung tinggi yang berdiri kokoh. Di seberang kompleks gedung-gedung pencakar langit itu, terdapat deretan toko yang masih menggantungkan label _close_ di balik pintu kaca yang terkunci _._ Angin yang menyapa tetap berhembus menelusuri jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai mengingat ini hari Minggu. Hanya terlihat beberapa mobil yang berlalu-lalang di pagi yang tenang ini. Jika mengikuti jalan ini, dan berbelok ke arah kiri memasuki jalanan yang lebih sempit dibandingkan dengan jalan utama, tak jauh dari kawasan industri ini, terdapat kawasan perumahan warga sipil.

Di jalanan yang tak lebih lebar dibandingkan jalanan utama, hanya terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian baju olahraga sedang berjalan santai bersama anjing kesayangannya atau hanya berlari kecil untuk menghasilkan keringat lebih banyak. Sinar matahari seperti malu-malu mengintip di balik bangunan perumahan, tapi tak mempengaruhi orang-orang agar tetap bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidurnya. Tapi ini hari Minggu. Hari di mana libur seharian penuh. Hari yang cocok untuk bermalas-malasan. Seperti dua sosok yang sedang bergelung di balik selimut hangatnya. Tak menghiraukan sinar keemasan matahari yang mengintip samar-samar di balik tirai putih yang menghias jendela. Masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktivitas jika mereka telah melakukan aktivitas lain beberapa jam lalu.

Mereka, yang satu adalah sosok laki-laki androgini yang terlelap dalam dekapan sosok laki-laki tampan yang berada di sampingnya. Napas yang teratur saling bersahutan menerpa wajah yang saling berhadapan itu. Seperti terseret jauh dari alam kesadarannya, sosok dominan yang memeluk tubuh ramping kekasihnya itu, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membutuhkan kehangatan yang lebih. Memberi tahu pada dunia jika sosok ini hanyalah miliknya.

"Hae, sesak …" sosok yang dipeluknya, mendorong dada bidangnya untuk sekedar memberi jarak di antara mereka. Memaksanya untuk menjauh karena rasa sesak akibat pelukan yang terlampau erat. Tapi keluhan itu tidak diindahkan. Sosok yang berada dalam pelukannya itu membuka paksa matanya yang sangat mengantuk. Matanya mengerjap dan dengan segera menemukan kekasihnya yang dipanggil _Hae_ tadi. Donghae.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" suara serak khas bangun tidur terlontar dari mulutnya. Menatap malas pada sosok yang sedang memejamkan mata.

" _Ya_ , kau mendengarku, Hae." Jarak wajah yang terlampau dekat mengakibatkan napas hangat mereka saling menerpa. Dia tahu, Donghae sedang terjaga. Bukannya, melonggarkan pelukannya, Donghae justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Enggan untuk melepas.

"Aku kedinginan, Hyuk." Donghae menjawab tanpa membuka matanya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas saat di rasakan kekasihnya –Hyukjae– mendekatkan tubuhnya dan balas memeluknya.

"Sudah ku ingatkan berulangkali, jangan tidur tanpa mengenakan bajumu. Bagaimana jika kau sakit, huh?" Hyukjae berucap sebal sambil merasakan kulit punggung lebar kekasihnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Punggung lebar itu, adalah tempat untuk menyembunyikan air matanya saat dia tidak ingin Donghae melihat dirinnya menangis.

"Aku tidak akan sakit jika kau memelukku seperti ini. Lagi pula, siapa yang akan repot-repot mencari baju di saat sedang teralihkan olehmu seperti semalam. Tidak terpikir apa-apa, dan aku hanya ingin segera menyusulmu untuk terlelap. Dan lagi, kita sama-sama langsung tertidur semalam, kau saja yang repot-repot bangun dan mencari baju setelah bermandi _keringat_ sebelumnya."

Suara serak Donghae mengalun panjang menyinggung tentang _kegiatan_ mereka sebelum tertidur. Menimbulkan semburat merah menguar menghiasi pipi Hyukjae. Berniat untuk merajuk tapi gagal. Tatapannya berusaha dibuat tajam tapi justru menimbulkan tawa pelan pada pemuda dihadapannya.

" _Ya_ , apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" Donghae yang melihatnya gemas sendiri dan semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Hyukjae yang merasa ditertawakan meringsut ke dalam pelukan Donghae dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kekasihnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Napas hangatnya menggelitik belakang telinga Donghae. Donghae hanya menikmati setiap hembusan Hyukjae yang menerpa kulitnya, senyum hangatnya senantiasa menggantung di wajahnya saat rambut Hyukjae mengenai kulit wajahnya. Donghae yang terlalu menikmati pagi ini, menghujani pucuk kepala Hyukjae dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

"Hyuk, kau memakai bajuku." Mata Donghae yang tadinya terpaku pada helaian rambut Hyukjae, beralih pada kaos putih yang sedikit besar saat bahu kekasihnya yang dihiasai beberapa tanda merah itu mengintip.

"Hm, karena kau merusak satu baju kesayanganku lagi. Terima kasih." Gumaman kecil itu terdengar di telinga Donghae begitu jelas.

"Maafkan aku. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku jika menyangkut dirimu."

"Kau saja yang berlebihan. Padahal aku tidak akan lari kemana-mana. Kenapa harus mengorbankan baju kesayanganku lagi, huh?"

"Bagaimana kau akan lari jika aku memegang oksigenmu? Kau tidak akan bisa meninggalkan kekasih tampanmu ini."

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kekasihnya dengan bangga yang berlebih, "Memang, aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan kekasihku yang karismatik ini. Lihatlah betapa tampannya kekasih ku ini. Aku yakin, hanya dengan tersenyum sedikit saja para wanita akan langsung jatuh hati padamu."

"Jadi alasan kau menjadi kekasihku hanya karena aku tampan? Begitu?" Donghae berusaha untuk merajuk pada kekasihnya saat mendengar pernyataan tadi. Mengikuti alur yang Hyukjae buat.

"Tentu saja tidak, Tuan Lee. Itu hanya nilai tambahnya. Kau sudah mengetahuinya dengan jelas, sayang."

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya, sayang. Berhubung ini sudah pagi, kenapa kau tidak memberiku _morning kiss_ , hm?"

Mendengar permintaan Donghae yang seperti ini, membuat dirinya menyesal untuk bangun dan menanggapi segala tindakan Donghae di pagi ini.

"Aku mengantuk, Hae." Dengan menutup matanya dan berusaha kembali tidur, Hyukjae mengabaikan permintaan _kekasih tampannya_.

"Jangan menutup matamu, Hyuk."

"Aku mengantuk , Tuan Lee."

"Setidaknya berikan aku ciuman. Hm?" _sebenarnya dia ini umur berapa, ha? Seperti anak kecil saja_. Hyukjae kembali membuka matanya dan memandang sosok yang tengah merajuk seperti anak kecil ini. Wajahnya memelas, matanya dipaksa untuk memancarkan kesan memohon. Seperti anak kecil yang memohon untuk diberikan mainan baru. Hanya saja, yang ini jauh dari kata 'anak kecil'.

Semakin lama tatapan Donghae semakin memelas. Mencoba meluluhkan hati Hyukjae untuk memberinya _morning kiss_. Kenapa Donghae harus memohon, padahal bisa saja dia langsung mencium bibir manis itu.

Hyukjae hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Dia tidak bisa bertahan lama jika Donghae memandangnya seperti itu. "Baiklah, baiklah."

Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menyentuh bibir Donghae yang ada didepannya. Tapi Donghae yang terlalu tidak sabar, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan cepat dan menyentuh bibir manis itu dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

Ciuman-ciuman kecil di berikannya secara intens. Hyukjae menerimanya dengan senang hati. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas saat mata mereka bertemu dan saat secara tak sengaja hidung mereka bersentuhan. Hanya ciuman-ciuman kecil yang mereka lakukan sampai Donghae mulai memagut bibir Hyukjae dengan perlahan.

Donghae mendorong Hyukjae untuk merebahkan punggungnya pada tempat tidur. Tanpa melepaskan tautannya, Donghae semakin mendesak Hyukjae ke tempat tidur. Awalnya saja yang perlahan, tapi semakin lama ciuman Donghae semakin intens dan semakin menjadi. Bahkan lidah mereka saling menyapa di dalam mulut Hyukjae. Tak terpungkiri jika saliva mereka saling bertukar. Apakah ini hanya sekedar _morning kiss_?

 _ **Hug me**_

"Kau _lelah_?" Donghae menyentuh helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi kekasihnya yang berpeluh. Hyukjae tidur dengan lengan Donghae sebagai bantalannya. Entah kenapa lengan itu terlihat lebih nyaman jika di bandingkan dengan bantal.

Matanya terpejam, tapi dia dalam keadaan sadar. Terasa berat sekali untuk membuka sedikit kelopak matanya. Matanya terlalu lelah, bahkan hanya untuk mengintip apa yang Donghae lakukan di sampingnya.

"Hm, bagaimana aku tidak lelah jika kita melewatkan pagi yang panjang?"

"Kau berkata seperti kau seorang korban saja. Membuatku merasa bersalah."

"Seharusnya kau memang merasa bersalah, Tuan."

"Maafkan aku, Hyuk. Sebaiknya kau tidur, hm?"

"Aku memang ingin tidur, Hae. Hanya saja kau selalu _menggangguku_."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu kali ini. Ayo, kita lanjutkan." Donghae memeluk tubuh Hyukjae yang hanya berbalut selimut, sama seperti dirinya. Bercak merah yang terdapat di bahu Hyukjae sepertinya bertambah, dan bercak merah baru terlukis di lehernya secara jelas.

" _Ya_!" Hyukjae membuka matanya dengan paksa dan menghindari Donghae yang memeluknya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan setengah tajam (?) sambil menahan kantuk.

"Apa?" Donghae yang bingung dengan sikap Hyukjae, bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Aku tidak mau melanjutkannya."

"Hah?"

Mereka saling bertatapan dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Hyukjae yang menatap tajam, dan Donghae yang menatap dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Ahh …" Donghae menyadari ada yang salah pada kalimatnya. Hyukjae menangkap maksud lain yang tidak sesuai dengan pesan sesungguhnya yang dimaksudkan Donghae. _Ayo, kita lanjutkan._

"Ayo kita lanjutkan, tidur kita. Kau memikirkan apa, huh? Kau ingin melanjutkan _hal yang lain_?" Donghae menarik Hyukjae kembali dalam pelukannya dan menjelaskan apa yang dimaksudnya dengan _lanjutkan_ tadi.

" _Ya_!" Hyukjae yang salah paham hanya bisa meringsutkan tubuhnya pada pelukan si kekasih, menyembunyikan kembali wajahnya yang memerah. Menerima pelukan itu dengan senang hati dan terlelap setelah melewati pagi yang panjang.

Bukan maksudnya untuk melanjutkan _hal yang lain._ Hyukjae saja terlalu berpikiran menjurus.

 _ **Hug Me**_

 _Aku ingin mencintai seperti ini. Mencintai dengan sederhana dan kau selalu berada di sisiku. Bersama dirimu yang selalu menyambut setiap pagiku dengan pelukan hangatmu. Selalu menghabiskan hari yang panjang ini bersamamu. Aku hanya ingin menikmati setiap detik yang sederhana ini bersamamu secara perlahan._

 _oOo_ **END** _oOo_

 _A/N_

 _Jadi sebenarnya saya ingin menulis sesuatu yang manis, yang bebas dari unsur-unsur **menjurus**. Tapi apa daya, di saat lagi mikirin haehyuk yang sedang bermanis-manisan, malah yang muncul sesuatu yang **lain**. dan untuk berjaga-jaga saya taruh ini di M meskipun hanya seperti 'itu' (?). Salah kamar kalau saya taruh di M? hmmm..._

 _Jadi ceritanya lagi jenuh sama rl, lagi kangen bet ke ajusi-ajusi rasa oppa, esp HaeHyuk, hingga akhirnya tertulis ff yang gajelas ini. Setidaknya ini bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa jenuh dan rasa rindu saya ke mas-mas polisi sama mas-mas tentara itu. Semoga ff ini juga bisa jadi asupan haehyuk untuk kalian para haehyuk shipper, walaupun ini cerita engga terarah._

 _oiya, curhat sedikit. Beberapa hari yang lalu (atau minggu ya?), saya memutuskan untuk memposting cerita di wattpad. Sebenernya sih sudah lama kenal sama wattpad ini, cuma gak pernah pakai grgr males dan pemakaiannya yang gak semudah ffn. Toh sudah ada ffn, kenapa saya harus pakai wattpad juga? Tapi, sekarang sy memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan wattpad itu, tapi hanya untuk sekedar posting cerita OC yang saya bikin. Kan semacam salah kamar kalau saya posting story original chara di ffn. sebenarnya saya bisa posting di wordpress, tapi juga jadinya semacam salah kamar, karena skrg wp sedang dirapikan untuk tulisan bertema lain. Untuk teman-teman readers yang berkenan, barangkali ada yang mau cek tulisan seorang **saya** dalam original chara itu bagaimana, bisa main-main ke wattpad saya: SkyYuu. Atau bisa mampir ke wp saya: iwillgotojapan dot wordpress dot com. Saya tidak mencari followers atau apa. karena pada dasarnya, saya orang yang terang2an. Kalau saya tidak suka, saya tidak akan follow. Yah, seperti itulah._

 _Thanks for reading. Saya selalu menghargai setiap kritik dan saran yang kalian berikan._

 _Ayo, perbanyak lagi ff haehyuk di ffn ini :3_

 _See you._


End file.
